Tis the Season
by BitterMondays
Summary: What is the true meaning of Christmas? Ask Levy ;)


**Hi Guys, this might be a bit early but fuck it! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Have a great Christmas!**

**Also, I have written some answers to my reviews if you wanna check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Tis the Season.

Fuck Christmas. Seriously.

Excuse my gloominess, but I fucking hate Christmas. Want to know why?

Because no one _understands_ it anymore.

Once it was about family and hope and love. It was about surrounding yourself with people who love and care for each other. It's about new beginnings, rebirth, forgiveness and the most important of them all.

Love.

But thanks to the collection of the anti-religions, media and the loss of family value (you know who you are), we had become deluded that Christmas is in fact just a holiday where you open up presents a jolly fat man has put under your tree. And then magically vanishes his lard ass up a chimney.

Yeah. Right.

Sure, opening up presents is great fun (Who doesn't like receiving presents?) but what I like about Christmas is giving. I loved the look on Lu-chan's face when I gave her the new blue bed spread set she had her eyes on. Plus the book series _Everworld_ by _K.A. Applegate _that are so fucking rare to find!

And I can never forget Natsu's face when he ripped open the silver wrapping to find a bath set and a towel. Gajeel must have snuck in something extra without my knowledge because he went running to red faced Lucy with a packet of condoms in his hand, asking what they were for. Talk about Christmas spirit.

Grey didn't at all seem impressed with his present though.

They were a new pair of pants.

Then again, I'm pretty such that's all he got from everyone.

Erza was easy to please. I just wrapped by Jellal and made him her slave for the day.

They left the Guild after an hour and never returned.

Wendy received a fabric doll, whom had dark hair and button eyes. She hugged it tightly and would not stop saying thank you to me all day.

I gave Juvia the new album by Lana Del Ray. She squealed with happieness and then latched onto a near naked Grey and asked him to dance.

It took a bit of convincing, but he finally relented.

Cana was given alcohol by most of the guild, and modest clothing by her father, but I stayed away from that. I gave her a Katy Perry bottle of perfume called _Meow_. She loved it to the point where Gildarts cried because she loved my present over his. But he calmed down when I gave him a framed picture of when Cana was a kid.

I gave Mira a picture I had secretly took of a few couples (Not naming who) in the Guild. And if that wasn't bad enough, I snuck in a new camera since _someone_ smashed the other one. Not naming who.

(Erza)

I had then giving out assorted gift to the other members, like a pair of runners for Jet, Weight Watches for Droy (Because he asked for it), fish for Happy, a juicer for Pantherlily to make kiwi juice, a new dress for Carla, new sandals for Lisanna, a budgie for Elfman, a kimono for Evergreen, gel for Bixlow, a book on rune magic for Freed, An 80's mix cd for Laxus, a fire magic book for Romeo, an old man cane for Macoa and Wakaba each, a wooden ornament of a fairy holding a spear for Lucky, and finally a week away at the new park that opened up in Onibas for Master.

I saved the best for last. The one gift that made me happier than the sun (I'm sure the sun is rather happy. It shines all the time).

To Gajeel I gazve him exacly what he wanted.

_My first kiss._

*wink wink*

That's what I love about Christmas, the day from giving and celebrating.

Afterall, our Guild will be the ones ton celebrate it properly.

I'll see you next Christmas!

Levy McGarden

Oh Shrimp! You forgot to tell them what else you gave me for Christmas. Gihi!

GAWD DAMMIT GAJEEL! GET OFF MY BLOG!

.

.

.

.

.

Gihi…

**Hi Guys I hope you like my one shot thing! I just wanted to say a very Merry Christmas to you all! I would have uploaded a new chapter for **Bittersweet Kiss**, but I haven't finished it yet. Sorry **

**I'd like to say a quick thank you to those you reviewed. Thank you so much. You really have no idea how much it means to me, you really don't.**

**Thank you all.**

White Drive: **I love your idea for Bittersweet Kiss. It makes the story so much easier to write now. I love it so much, that I'm going to use it if you don't mind. I was originally going to use angels and stuff, but that would mean **_**research… *shudder***_

**Lol**

**Anyway thanks. Sorry I haven't responded, I've been banned from the computer for not doing my jobs… sorry…**

**Please don't hit me… lol**

Luce Dragneel**: It sure will. Gihi**

Natsuandlucy4eve**: I understand completely. Sorry I don't update faster. Would you rather I hurry up and make them crappy, or is it worth the wait?**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone, I always have the will to finish my stories. **

**Thankyou for igniting my courage to write stories. Without you all, I would have given into the other people who put down my writing and never picked up a pen again. **

**Thus going completely insane. Haha**

**See you soon!**

_**BitterMondays**_

**Review!**


End file.
